


Nowhere Else to Run

by asymmetricalJester



Series: I Belong to You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to keep running and keep fighting until his mate is safe. He has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of this universe! I got a lot of really amazing feedback from the first part so I hope this part is good too! If I write a third part (which I probably will) it'll be smut. Lemme know if that's something you'd be interested in reading?
> 
> This is unbetaed so if there are any glaring errors let me know and I'll fix it~!
> 
> Fic title comes from "All These Things that I've Done" by The Killers  
> I honestly think that song fits Bucky pretty well
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr at asymmetricalgrinch.tumblr.com

He was a monster, that much was certain. There was too much blood on his hands to ignore anymore.

The Soldier’s- No. It was Bucky. His name was James Buchanan Barnes and his mate had always called him Bucky. 

His memories were coming back. It was fragments, things that were obviously fake and things that were so real his heart ached. There were a few instances where he thought his heart my actually burst from the pain, so he took his anguish out on Hydra. They were the ones that did this to him, took him from the love of his life and broke him over and over again.

He knew, instinctively, that if he asked Steve the Omega would help him on his crusade. But he had his memories of Hydra, of what he did for them. So many lives lost by his hands. He couldn’t put his mate at risk like that, not when he was still so fragmented. Some days he woke up and he couldn’t remember anything, others he woke up and it was all he could do not to end his life. 

He wasn’t well, he was a risk to Steve and if they wound up mating he’d be a danger to their pup. He couldn’t live with himself if he put them in danger. 

It was obvious to him that Steve was following him, hot on his trail, but Bucky always managed to stay one step ahead. He knew the man with wings was following too, another Alpha named Sam. Sam was probably a good man, he knew that, but his instincts screamed for him to rip this man to shreds and defend his mate. 

That was part of why he was still running. He couldn’t control his instincts. Their bond was there but it was old, weak. It need to be renewed during a heat and he didn’t want to risk hurting Steve. So his instincts were screaming at him, telling him he needed to claim what was his once more. 

He had become very good at ignoring his instincts in his time with Hydra. 

~&~

It would have been naive for Bucky to think that he could take out every single Hydra cell. Of course he couldn’t do that, not alone anyway. He could, however, go down fighting. 

He wanted nothing more than to be with Steve, that was his end game, but there was the possibility that he’d never recover. He couldn’t hurt his mate like that. Wilson, that other Alpha, he could take care of Steve like Bucky never could. A back up plan of course, but a plan all the same. 

He was cleaning out a Hydra cell, lost in his thoughts as he finished off the last of the men in the building, when he caught a hint of a familiar scent. His body began to ache at the smell and he followed it, seemingly unable to help himself. 

When he arrived at the entrance of the building he was greeted by the sight of Steve. The taller man was shivering slightly and Bucky could tell by the smell he was nearing his heat. He was near his rut and had planned to just hide and wait it out. He didn’t think that he and Steve could be in sync after all this time apart, it just didn’t seem possible.

Then again, nothing ever really seemed possible when it came to Steve. He was made of impossibility. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and fighting off his primal urges that he almost didn’t notice Steve whisper his name and step closer to him. “Please.”

Bucky scrunched up his face and looked down at the ground, fighting to stay still. “I can’t. I can’t Steve, I’m not well. I’ll hurt you, or worse I’ll knock you up,” he whispered, knowing Steve could hear him despite the distance between them. It was the first real thing he’d said to Steve in over 70 years and he could see the heartbreak on his mate’s face.

“Bucky no, you won’t hurt me. I don’t believe that for a second. I need you to come home with me, please,” Steve pleaded, eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Bucky sucked in a deep breath, letting Steve’s scent seep into every crevice of his mind. “I’m not well. I don’t… I don’t remember everything. I get flashes, fragments. I can’t tell what’s real and what’s Hydra. I almost killed you Steve, and you would have let me. I can’t risk that again, especially not…” he took a breath, steeling himself. “Especially not if you’re pregnant. I can’t put you at risk, can’t put a child at risk,” he said, shivering slightly as another wave of Steve’s pheromones struck him. 

He could tell the other man was deliberately scenting the air to tempt Bucky to him, and he was almost working. The only thing keeping him from pinning Steve to the ground was the overwhelming fear of hurting him. 

“You won’t Buck. Please, just come home with me. We can help you. I need you Buck,” Steve whimpered, sounding more pathetic than Bucky had ever heard him. 

He took a shaky breath and stepped up to Steve, cupping his jaw in his hand. “Not yet. I need to get my head figured out more, I need to burn more of Hydra. I want to keep you safe Steve, you’re not safe as long as they’re around,” he whispered. 

Steve looked like he was going to burst into tears at any second. “We can help you Bucky, you don’t have to do it alone. Please, I’m begging you. Come home…”

Bucky almost said yes. He wanted to, more than anything, and his primal urges were getting stronger by the second. 

“Not yet. Gimmie a little more time Stevie, I promise I’ll come back,” he lied. Of course it was a lie though, he couldn’t promise that. He had no idea if he’d make it out of the next Hydra base in one piece but it seemed to soothe Steve slightly. 

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and then Bucky was pulling away, turning so he could go. “I love you Steve, please remember that. Stay safe,” he mumbled before walking away.


End file.
